


Soulmate

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: https://reiki-hana.tumblr.com/post/186050368773/imagine-gaining-the-wounds-of-your-soulmate-but
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Soulmate

You had always been rather ungraceful in your movements, walking into walls, running into corners, stubbing against points. Your mother had long since given up trying to fix it through sports, finding that it only served you to injure yourself at a higher frequency.

_“How I pity your soulmate,”_ she sighed, whenever you had hurt yourself again, gently taking out the ointments and bandages needed as she examined your injuries.

You pitied them as well, but for different reasons. For, while you got injured pretty frequently, thus inflicting harm on your soulmate as well, you never received any from them. Your mother claimed that it must have been because they knew how reckless you were, and thus were careful themselves, but you saw it otherwise.

_“A scratch once in a while helps me grow strong! My soulmate must be a big wimp afraid of everything!”_

You had boldly exclaimed, and off you went to dive down another bridge and play bets and dares with friends.

However, you kept quiet about the jabs and stabs you felt in your heart. The suffocation you sometimes would feel as you felt rejection bloom in your heart. Sometimes you found yourself randomly crying, worrying everyone around you alike.

You learned that injuries to the heart were amongst the most painful one could feel, though you had yet to learn what caused them.

A clue came, one night. You had just been put to bed, the light switched off with only the moon to accompany you. Your heart had been swelling again, your breath hitching as you curled up in agony, clutching your chest.

There it was, that intense stab to your heart. The feeling of rejection, of loneliness seeping into you as you tried to cry out, but kept quiet. You convinced yourself that it would be gone soon, soon enough, like it always did.

An agonising scream escaped your lungs when another pain joined. This time it was the side of your forehead. A flashing, thunderous pain, blinding almost as you screamed and screamed, the pain in both your heart and on your head swelling and building up. You hadn’t even noticed your mother coming in, cradling you in her arms as she tried to calm you down, not understanding what was happening.

The next day you could see the vague lines of ‘love’ on your face. An ironic character to carry, for who could love the pain your soulmate felt? Feeling that it was some cruel joke you didn’t dare to think more of it, afraid as you were for your soulmate.

It was years later that you learned another fact about soulmates. While you shared your injuries you didn’t share the scars. A fact that your parents and you felt much relief in as the scar on your forehead soon faded on you. You remembered, however, and sometimes the spot on your head would tingle, itching as if the wound was still fresh.

The heartaches had remained, though they had become less frequent as you grew older. The injuries on your body also lessened, mostly because you were maturing, growing out of your own brashness. Asides from a few bruises in your young teens your soulmate didn’t seem to hurt quite as much anymore, relieving you.

The streets were brimming, the crowd pushing as everyone tried to get a glimpse of the visiting Kage.

“The youngest ever,” a lady whispered, accompanied with a bunch of other stories, some disturbing, others more encouraging. You, however, were mostly curious to see this young kazekage that was supposedly your age. What sort of person would that be? Weaving your way through the mass you hoped for an answer as you reached the front.

“There he is!” a child shot from between your legs, causing you to lose your balance as you felt yourself fall. Trying to grab hold onto something you were met with a dismissive push from the inattentive crowd, too occupied as they were for the foreign visitors in the village.

It earned you a good fall right in front of the troupe, landing harshly in front of an imposing cloaked figure that you assumed was the kazekage.

Groaning you blinked for a few moments before quickly picking yourself up, ignoring the pain your body was in.

“You.”

The kazekage spoke to you, hand moving towards his hat as he pulled it off, revealing himself.

The crowd murmured, wondering what the scene was all about, but you ignored it, surprise catching your breath as you saw a familiar scar.

“You,” you mumbled, forgetting your own pain.

There in front of you stood a young man. His eyes had known pain, but held hope, his skin was unmarred, like you had expected. It was one trait, however, that had captivated you the most. From the side of his forehead there was one character carved. A character that had puzzled you in so many ways and answered even more.

Leaping forward you threw your arms around the man, ignoring the gasps and the panic from his retinue and the crowd. It had been a promise you had made long ago. For you had learnt, even from a young age, that wounds in the heart could only be filled.

Stiffening in your embrace your soulmate slowly returned the gesture, his arms around your waist as he tried out this new sensation.


End file.
